


Be Mine

by poramarte



Series: Love is in the Air [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poramarte/pseuds/poramarte
Summary: Johnny’s face was different today, he wore the kind of expression that let Jaehyun know that whatever was going to come out of his mouth next, Jaehyun wasn’t going to like.“I have a date.” Jaehyun let it sink. It was normal for Johnny to have a “date.” Really they were just hookups, but Johnny liked to dance around the subject whenever he mentioned them to Jaehyun.“Okay.” Johnny hesitated and Jaehyun knew there had to be more for Johnny to even mention he had a date in general, so he waited.“On valentines day,”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Love is in the Air [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727176
Comments: 5
Kudos: 146





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a valentines day fic, I know valentines day already passed but its now or never.

Johnny’s face was different today, he wore the kind of expression that let Jaehyun know that whatever was going to come out of his mouth next, Jaehyun wasn’t going to like.

“I have a date.” Jaehyun let it sink. It was normal for Johnny to have a “date.” Really they were just hookups, but Johnny liked to dance around the subject whenever he mentioned them to Jaehyun.

“Okay.” Johnny hesitated and Jaehyun knew there had to be more for Johnny to even mention he had a date in general, so he waited. 

“On valentines day,” On your birthday, is what Johnny really meant. It shouldn’t hurt, it really shouldn’t, they had been friends since they were kids and Johnny made sure that it always stayed that way. He had heard Johnny laugh whenever the possibility of even liking Jaehyun came up, Jaehyun always laughed it off too, too afraid to even say anything that would make it seem like his comments hurt him in any kind of way.

“Oh…”

“I know we usually spend it together, but Irene asked me out on a date and I completely forgot that friday was valentine’s day. I can always tell her that I can’t if you aren’t okay with it.” Of course he wasn’t okay with it, he didn’t care if it was valentine’s day, he cared his friend was ditching him for someone else. 

“It's okay, I’ll probably just ask Donghyuck to watch To All the Boys with me.”

“Shit I’m sorry, I totally forgot we wanted to watch it together.” It stung, Johnny didn’t even remember their plans, let alone the fact that he scheduled a date on a day they had always spent together. “I can watch it with you saturday.”

“I’m going out with Doyoung saturday.”

“Right, your boyfriend.” He would never understand why Johnny always called Doyoung his boyfriend, even when he had already told Johnny that they were only friends.

“That’s funny. Doyoung is just a friend.” He tried his best to make it seem like the comment amused him, but he knew it probably didn’t come off that way.

“Maybe to you, but I doubt Kim doesn’t want to toss your salad.”

“Dude, it’s not like that.”

“Suureee, it's not like Kim doesn’t look at you like you’re a five course meal.”

“He doesn’t, I would have noticed if he did.”

“Riighhtt,” Johnny laughed and all he could imagine was Johnny laughing with someone else on Valentines Day. It wasn’t a secret Johnny was into Irene, everyone was really, Jaehyun couldn’t really blame him, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt to know where Johnny’s priority laid and to know Jaehyun wasn’t one of them made his heart hurt. “Are you sure you’re okay with me going on a date?”

“It's fine.” It really wasn’t, but he couldn’t tell Johnny without risking being asked why he was bothered by it.

\---

If it was a normal valentines day, he would have made Johnny a card and got him a present, something small given the fact Johnny’s birthday was just a few days prior. It was an unspoken rule they were each others valentines every year, sometime they had been doing since Johnny had moved to Korea in the 4th grade. 

But it wasn’t a normal valentines day and he couldn’t bring himself to ask any of his friends to be his platonic valentine when most of them already had plans. Donghyuck had offered to spend the day with him after finding out Johnny had ditched him, but he knew Mark had asked Donghyuck on a “date”. It wasn’t really a date, Mark was still adamant about the fact he was straight even though he had caught Donghyuck with Mark’s dick down his throat on multiple occasions and Mark looked like he was enjoying it on multiple occasions. Instead Mark had asked Donghyuck to be his palentine and Jaehyun didn’t want to mess that up for them.

It wasn’t out of the ordinary for his friends to give him gifts, it was usually just chocolates, sometimes he’d get a few condoms and lube and a not so subtle wink in Johnny’s direction. His friends thought they were fucking and it did make him feel some type of way to know Johnny would never consider him as anything more than a friend.

This year none of his friends gave him condoms, knowing Johnny was living his best life with someone else. Some of them had given him sympathetic looks and Jaehyun wanted nothing more than to hide under a rock, he’d only ever told Doyoung the true extent of his feelings, but most of his friends knew anyways. It wasn’t something anyone ever mentioned out of respect for Jaehyun, but he couldn’t help but wonder if Johnny knew too.

He didn’t see Doyoung on campus often, they had different majors and completely different schedules, that’s why it was shocking to see Doyoung waiting for him outside his physics class. 

“Hey Doyoung.” He stopped in front of Doyoung and Doyoung gave him one of his prettiest smiles, one of the ones where it looked like he had way too many teeth for his mouth, Jaehyun had always found it endearing.

“Happy Birthday Jae!” It made him feel warm inside, Doyoung remembered and it was always nice, now more than ever for someone to remember his birthday instead of the holiday.

“Thank you!” Jaehyun gave Doyoung a kiss on the cheek, for anyone watching they’d think they were dating and if someone from his fanclub was watching, they would definitely spread what they had just seen like wildfire. It wasn’t uncommon for Jaehyun to kiss Doyoung’s cheek, usually not in public though.

“I know we agreed to celebrate tomorrow, but I also know Johnny usually gives you flowers, and I thought I’d give you some since you don’t have a valentine.” Doyoung has always been sweet and thoughtful.

“Thank you, I didn’t think I’d be getting any.” Doyoung laughed.

“Now that’s a lie, your fanclub always gets you some though.”

“They do, but I meant from someone close to me.”

“Well, I did. I have to get to class, I just wanted to give you those.” He watched Doyoung walk away and subconsciously smelled the roses Doyoung had given him. 

“Did Doyoung give you those?” It made him jump to hear Johnny’s voice behind him.

“Yeah, he did.”

“I heard you guys are dating now, congrats.” That made Jaehyun furrow his eyebrows.

“We’re not dating, I’ve told you that before.” Jaehyun looked down and something caught his eye. “Are those for Irene?”

Johnny looked down too and held up the red roses. 

“Yeah…” Johnny visibly swallowed and Jaehyun was confused why.

“Oh,” Jaehyun let out a shaky breath and hoped Johnny didn’t catch it. “She’ll love them.”

“I hope so.”

\---

“What are you doing here?” Donghyuck had shown up at his door at 8 pm, Donghyuck was supposed to be on a date not at his door looking very tired.

“I thought Mark would confess to me today, he didn’t.” Mark and Donghyuck's relationship had always been a complicated one. Mark liked to dance around Donghyuck and Donghyuck had always been every vocal about his own feelings.

“What happened?”

“He took me to this really nice Italian restaurant downtown, and it was great until he told me I should go on a date with Renjun.”

“What?” It sounded like something Mark would say in the grand scheme of things.

“Renjun apparently likes me.” It wouldn’t be the first time Mark did something like that but it didn’t mean it was less of a shitty move.

“Why did he even tell you?”

“I don’t even know, like I thought he was finally going to man up to his feelings and instead he tells me someone else likes me, it just sucks.”

“He might just not be ready.” Mark was in the closet and it was very likely he would never come out.

“I know, that's not even the worse part, he tried to kiss me after he walked me to my car. I can’t believe he’d even try to kiss me when he’s telling me to date someone else.”

“What did you tell him?”

“That I didn’t want to, he was a bit taken back and he asked me why and I told him the truth. I can’t keep doing this if he’s going to keep acting like he doesn’t have feelings for me. Who takes their “best friend” on a date and talks about someone else. That's just a douche move and I’m over him.”

“He doesn’t deserve you anyways.” Mark wasn’t ready to come out and it wouldn’t be fair to rush him, but roping Donghyuck along also wasn’t fair.

“He doesn’t,” Donghyuck scooted closer to him. “Can we cuddle and watch a movie? Nothing romantic though”

“Anything baby,” he knew Donghyuck would probably fall asleep if they cuddled, but they were both sad and Jaehyun honestly needed the affection too.

\---

They were half way through endgame when he heard a knock on the door. Donghyuck had fallen asleep a fourth of the way through the movie and Jaehyun wasn’t surprised. He slowly got up, careful not to move Donghyuck around too much, in hindsight he should have looked through the peephole before opening the door, it would have saved him the shock he got when he saw Johnny behind the door.

“Can we talk?” Johnny was holding the same flowers he was earlier and it made him mad. Johnny better not think he could give him the flowers and he would be okay with that.

“Sure, outside though, Donghyuck is asleep.” Jaehyun stepped outside into the hallway of his apartment and Johnny took a few steps back. “What are you doing here? I thought you were on a date.”

“I was, it didn’t feel right.” Of course Johnny would come looking for him for entertainment. He was always there for Johnny and Johnny had proven to him that the same sentiment wasn’t reciprocated. 

“Johnny I’m tired, I’m not going to be your rebound valentine.” Jaehyun crossed his arms against his chest in a self protective manner.

“That’s not what I meant at all.”

“Then what did you?”

“I couldn't stop thinking about you kissing Doyoung.” That shocked him, although it made sense Johnny had seen it, he hadn’t realized that it was a big possibility that Johnny actually had. Johnny held up the flowers “I wanted to give these to you earlier but I couldn’t help but think Doyoung had beaten me to it, the guys know I always give you flowers so they know not to give you any. But when Doyoung gave them to you, it made me realize that it would be very easy to lose you.”

“What do you mean?” It sounded like a confession but he couldn’t believe it was when Johnny had always made the possibility of liking him sound completely off limits.

“I like you Jaehyun. I have for a while and although I don’t have any idea if you feel the same way, I wanted to tell you because I don’t want to lose my opportunity just because I am a coward. Going on that date tonight made me realize that I don’t want to spend valentine's day with anyone but you, it’s your birthday I shouldn’t have made plans and I’m sorry for that.”

“I like you too.” Johnny’s eyes lit up and Jaehyun couldn’t help but smile. 

“You do?”

“Yeah I’ve liked you for a really long time.”

“Can I kiss you?” Jaehyun gave him a nod and Johnny wasted no time in pulling him in by the waist and pulling him to a tender kiss. It was slow and soft unlike anything Jaehyun had imagined kissing Johnny to be like, Johnny was careful as if to not hurt Jaehyun with his actions. Jaehyun couldn’t believe it was happening and Johnny pulled away all too soon for his liking. “That was nice.”

“It was.” It sounded lame hearing it come out of his mouth. 

“I would love to kiss you more, but I don’t want Donghyuck to wake up and panic that you’re not there.” Jaehyun let out an embarrassing whine and quickly covered his mouth. Johnny laughed but didn’t mention it.

“Okay, I guess I’ll see you around.” It sounded awkward but what else are you supposed to say after the guy you’ve liked for years confessed to you.

“Boyfriends?” Johnny said handing him the flowers.

“Boyfriends.” Jaehyun couldn’t help but think this valentines day wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank guys for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/poramarte)


End file.
